Terrence Graham
by yackieflores
Summary: Es un song fic basado en la canción Apareces tú como parte de un reto en el grupo de fb Autoras Candy y Terry, espero les guste.


** DISCLAIMER

Los derechos de la canción y de los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Y. Higarashi y Kyoko Misuki , la canción es propiedad de Amaia Montero, song fic sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento. La historia desarrollada es propiedad mía.

**TERRENCE GRAHAM**

Heme aquí, yo, el gran actor de Broadway, derrotado, mirando por la ventana, aturdido, perdido, sintiéndome la nada, solo por ella, ella, la que me fue infiel, la que con descaro se fue con él, sí , Susana, te llevaste parte de mí, me has arrancado el corazón y no sé qué hacer con él. Te culpo a ti de ser la autora de la muerte de ese ser glorioso y magnificado, me has enseñado que puedo ser un harapo, un gusano, un animal que se bota. No sé si lo que me duele más es el hecho de que te fuiste o que…que mi orgullo haya sido lastimado.

_Meses después…_

-Terry, ¿estás ahí?, ábreme Terry-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hace meses que no sales, que no aceptas mis llamadas, mis mensajes ni contestas mis correos, necesitamos hablar Terry-

-Vete Frank, no quiero hablar- no entiende que no quiero saber nada de nadie, estoy tan desilusionado de mí mismo, yo, el gran actor revelación juvenil de Broadway destrozado por la infidelidad de un actriz solo porque su carrera con él tiene mejor futuro que conmigo, ¡pamplinas!, ¡qué se vaya al demonio!

-No me iré de aquí Terry, necesito hablar contigo-

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres?-

-Invítame a pasar-

-Claro, pasa- qué fastidio con Frank, pero en fin, voy a oírlo porque me hace falta hablar con alguien.

-Sé que eres un chico orgulloso, pero no puedes seguir así, mira que te tengo una propuesta fascinante-

Ahí va otra vez, espero tener paciencia para escucharlo.

-Desde que te encerraste después de lo que pasó con…-

-¡No la menciones!, ¿me oíste?

-Vaya, así que todavía te duele. Debes olvidar ese episodio, no vale la pena, eres una estrella naciente que puede dar mucho más que ellos, solo demuestra de qué estás hecho, demuéstrame que eres aquel que vi por primera vez en mi oficina pidiendo una oportunidad para actuar, anda, ¿qué acaso el arrogante Terrence se dejará vencer por una mujer?

Vaya, él sí que sabe por donde llegarme, se nota que me conoce muy bien – Sé quién soy y no me dejo vencer por nadie, solo que…

-Ya, no diré más, solo te puedo decir que me escuches y aceptes lo que te voy a proponer-

-Habla- A ver con qué me sale ahora.

-Se está montando Jesucristo Súper estrella este verano y… ¡te quieren como Jesús!, es tu gran oportunidad y no quiero un no como respuesta.

Salté del sillón sobresaltado, ¿yo como Jesús en una obra tan importante? Rayos, ¡es la oportunidad de mi vida! -¿Qué has dicho?, repítelo por favor.

-Que te quieren como Jesús en Jesucristo Súper estrella y no quiero una negativa de tu parte.

-¡Acepto!, rayos, claro que acepto, ven, dame un abrazo. Estoy tan feliz que te invitaré a tomar un trago.

-De eso, tenemos que hablar, nada de tragos, ni de mujeres, ni escándalos, bastante dolores de cabeza me has dado en estos últimos meses, no se vería bien que siguieras con ese ritmo de vida si vas a interpretar a Jesús, debes dejar eso.

-Pero Frank

-Sin peros

Giré los ojos en señal de resignación y fastidio, pero no puedo perder esa oportunidad.

-Está bien, entonces vamos a comer.

-Vamos.

Ahora que lo pienso, la oportunidad de mi vida cayó de cielo, ¡no lo puedo creer!, esto me tiene tan feliz. Ahora… bueno, seguiré el consejo de Frank., nada pierdo con intentarlo, trataré de recuperar mi corazón y mi vida.

**Flashback**

-_Deberías de distraerte, olvidar ya lo pasado con Susana, no te hace bien, hay miles de mujeres que morirían por estar unos minutos contigo y tú solo piensas en lo que te hizo, dime la verdad, ¿la amabas realmente o es tu orgullo herido?_

_-Ahora que lo dices, yo también me he hecho esa pregunta y puede ser la combinación de los dos, por ahora no me voy a enrolar con nadie, sí quedé muy lastimado, no te voy a negar que no pensaba en casarme, pero sí me ilusioné mucho con ella._

_-Mira Terry, ahorita todo te parece malo, las chicas, las relaciones, pero mira que te habla un viejo lobo de mar, todo pasará y encontrarás a alguien, mírame a mí, después de muchos años de viudo…_

_-Ajá, pero si tú te casaste con mi madre, ¡te llevaste la lotería viejo zorro!_

_-Eleanor me devolvió la alegría de vivir, las ilusiones que creía perdidas y créeme te pasará también a ti._

_-Ajá, no lo creo._

**Fin del flashback**

Me quedé pensando toda la noche en la propuesta de Frank, en sus consejos, realmente se ha convertido en un padre para mí, sí, mi padre porque el otro, el gran Duque siempre brilló por su ausencia, prefirió encerrarme en internados y, ¿por qué siento rabia y nostalgia al acordarme de esa etapa de mi vida? Vivía solo, relegado, "el chico problema", "el duquesito", en fin, me metí en varios problemas al defender mi honor, ja ja, si supieran que yo también tenía sangre americana, pero hice un muy buen amigo, ahh Stear, ¿dónde estarás ahora? No me has contestado mis mensajes. En fin, me concentraré en descansar, mañana me espera un gran día, me traerán el guion de la obra y necesito estar descansado.

_Por la mañana del día siguiente_

¡Ah!, ¿por qué se me olvidó apagar esa maldita alarma?, ese sonido me estresa, pero, si no es la alarma, es mi celular, ¿quién será?, aparece número desconocido.

-¡Hola!, ¿quién habla?

-¿Qué ya no me reconoces la voz "duquesito"

-¡Stear!, tonto de pacotilla, ¿por qué te apareces hasta ahorita?

-No fue tanto, solo unos meses, pero, sabes, es que se me mojó mi celular y cambié de número, después me fui de campamento y pues allá no hay señal, en fin, pero ya estoy aquí, dime, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?, te tengo mucho que contar.

-Dame media hora, me doy una ducha y nos vemos donde siempre, me acabas de despertar.

-Oh, qué bien, ja ja, ya sabes que a mí me gusta madrugar, también me ducho y te veo allá.

¿Dónde andaría metido este zoquete americano?, ja ja, qué bueno tenerlo de vuelta, un buen amigo siempre es necesario, le diré que ya es hora de que tenga una red social, eso de no tener en estas épocas, te hace invisible ante el mundo. Hoy decidí ser un nuevo Terry mejorado.

_Me he prometido pedirme perdón_

_Me he confesado con mi corazón_

_Me he enamorado de todo mi amor_

_Me permití decirle al miedo adiós._

Vaya, esa canción de nuevo, creo que algo quiere decirme y sí, seré de nuevo Terrence Graham, total, peor no puedo estar.

-Vaya "duquesito", tanto tiempo sin verte, ven, te daré un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Dónde has estado inventor, echando a perder otro avión?

-Ja, ja , ja, que chistosito Terry, pero… no, ¡no he echado a perder otro avión!, vengo a saber de ti, dime, ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues sobrellevando todo esto, la verdad amigo, no sé si me hirió más el amor propio o si en verdad la amaba tanto, es que, todavía no lo asimilo del todo.

-Es normal que te sientas así Terry, eres muy exitoso, joven, con toda una carrera por delante y que te den la patada como ella te la dio, solamente porque para su carrera el otro tipo la ayudaba más, eso, es una gran bajeza.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, sus palabras de "quiero hacer una vida en Hollywood y tú no me favoreces", aparte de encontrarla como la encontré, ahhhh, me sigue poniendo furioso, pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste en estos meses?

-Fui a Alemania a un curso de vuelo, he decidido terminar mi carrera de piloto, ya complací a mis padres estudiando administración de empresas, aunque tú sabes que mi pasión es volar y he decidido realizar mis sueños, si no es hoy, entonces, ¿cuándo?, ¿no lo crees así Terry?

-Te doy la razón totalmente, así es como dejé todo y me vine a probar suerte en el teatro y aquí estoy, a punto de protagonizar una de las obras más importantes de todos los tiempos.

-Sabes Terry, en mi viaje me encontré con una antigua compañera del San Pablo, tal vez no la recuerdes porque son dos años menores que nosotros y casi no nos topábamos en el colegio, pero ella sí se acordó de mí, sobre todo por aquella vez que casi volé el laboratorio con uno de mis inventos.

-Vaya que si lo recuerdo muy bien, te costó un castigo muy severo por parte de la hermana Grey, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Calla Terry!, total, comenzamos a charlar y salimos a comer unas veces, luego ella se regresó a Londres y estuvimos en contacto por medio de redes sociales.

-Ahh, ¿conque ya tienes red social y no me la has pasado?, mequetrefe

-Ahh, es que no tengo muchos contactos, de hecho solo a ella y a su amiga, una rubia muy simpática llamada Candice, deberías de conocerlas, solo que Paty ya está apartada para mí.

-¿A poco?, creo que si conoce a este galán se olvidará de ti, ja ja ja.

-No seas tonto

-Eh, no me avientes el pan, y, cuéntame, ¿qué tan en serio van?

-Vamos avanzando, de hecho en tres meses viene a Nueva York, lo vamos a intentar, solo tiene que arreglar su traslado unos meses porque va a comenzar a estudiar una maestría en educación y está convenciendo a su amiga que venga a estudiar la especialización acá y así compartir gastos.

-¿Ah sí? Y ella a qué se dedica

-Es médica, pero quiere especializarse en pediatría y neonatología

-Toda una cerebrito entonces, ha de ser una mujer muy aburrida.

-Mmmm, no lo creo Terry, es más, los voy a conectar en Sky

-Ay no, no tengo ganas de conversar con ninguna mujer por el momento.

-Vamos, nada pierdes con intentarlo, la ventaja que tendrás es que ella aunque es americana ha vivido mucho tiempo en Londres y no te conoce, así que te evitarás el acoso que sufres por aquí, de hecho mira, hay alguien tratando de llamar tu atención.

-Ha de querer alguna selfie conmigo, hoy no ando de humor

-Anda, vamos, tienes que cuidar tu imagen.- y me llevó a tomarme varias selfies con admiradoras, se siente muy bien ser querido y reconocido por tu trabajo.

-Cómo se le ocurre a Stear querer presentarme a alguien por Sky, pfff, si conociendo a la gente cara a cara te salen con cualquier sorpresa, ahora por webcam, mmm, no estoy muy seguro, es más, no sé cómo pudo sacarme el sí. Me tengo que conectar a las 12 am para que ellas puedan contestarnos temprano en Londres, en fin, tendré que esperar dos horas, mientras seguiré leyendo el libreto.

_Dos horas después_

-Oh, se me olvidaba que Stear me iba a contactar por Sky, ya tiene mucho timbrando, ok, ya está.

-Terry, hola, vaya que te ves diferente por webcam, sí que eres fotogénico.

-Ya deja de jugar Stear, y,¿ahora?

-Espera, deja contacto a las chicas. Ya está

-Hola Stear, aquí estamos las dos, oh, hay alguien más conectado.

-Sí, es mi amigo Terry, Terry, preséntate.

-Soy Terry, soy administrador como Stear y manejo una empresa por ahora, yo mismo.

Stear se me quedó viendo con cara de asombro, me dijo que hablaríamos luego, me lo mandó por mensaje privado.

-Te decía que soy administrador como Stear y…

En eso se asoma a la pantalla una chica pecosa, deslumbraba por la pantalla, esa sonrisa franca y esos rizos desordenados hicieron que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo.

-Hola, disculpen la facha, es que tuve guardia en el hospital y literalmente voy llegando, mi nombre es Candice White, Hola Stear, ¿y tú eres?

-Terry, te quedaste mudo, contesta

-Ah, sí, mucho gusto, soy Terrence Graham.

Y así, quedé como un tonto viendo esa bella visión, en realidad, no me había percatado de ella, resulta que Candy, así le gusta que le digan, estudió también en el San Pablo, pero nunca la miré y resultó ser prima lejana de Elisa y Neil Legan que por cierto, no se lleva bien con ellos. Elisa fue mi novia por un breve tiempo y solo porque estaba aburrido o qué se yo, pero es hueca y snob y a mí ese tipo de chicas, nada más no; después me enteré que anduvo conmigo por ser hijo de un Duque, como si me importara.

Pues desde esa noche comencé a platicar con ella, a veces en la madrugada, a veces muy temprano en la mañana, todo por la diferencia de horarios que hay entre NY y Londres, no sé cómo describirlo, pero cada día, sus pláticas, su sonrisa, esa naricita llena de pecas, algo pasó en mí que quise conocer más de ella y después de casi un mes de charlas virtuales me tocó contarle a verdad.

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo está hoy mi doctora favorita?

-Hola Terry, aquí llegando de mi guardia, creo que ya conozco todas tus pijamas y tú mis pitufos, creo que el día que nos veamos en persona no nos reconoceremos.

-O tenderemos que vernos en pijama y en pitufo para estar a tono, j aja ja

Esa sonrisa me cautivaba cada día más y ese guiño al bromear, resulta ya una adictivo para mí.

-Sabes Candy, necesito decirte algo importante, no quiero que lo tomes a mal.

-Vaya, suenas extraño, soy toda oídos.

-Pues en realidad, no soy administrador, bueno sí, bueno no terminé, de hecho dejé la carrera y soy en realidad actor de Broadway, en unos meses estaré presentándome en la obra Jesucristo Super estrella y deseo saber primero, si me perdonas y segundo, si quisieras ser mi invitada de honor al estreno.

Ví como se quedó muda, primero vi en sus ojos una mirada de decepción, después una de comprensión y me dijo.

-Terry, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí desde un inicio?, ¿a poco crees que soy una chica loca que anda tras los actores?

-Discúlpame Candy, es que, bueno, como ya sabes, no me fue bien en mi última relación y luego supe que eres alguien transparente y que quiero que formes parte de mi vida.

Ahh, se lo dije, sí, le dije que era importante para mí, desde que la conocí y la fui tratando decidí que ella fuera mi compañera, ¿por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sé, pero el tiempo que sea necesario y si me acepta lo disfrutaré día a día.

-Terry, te perdono

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo perdón.

-¡Oh disculpe!, el señor engreído sigue apareciendo.

-Y la señorita pecas indignada también sigue apareciendo.

De repente nos quedamos mudos viéndonos fijamente a través de la cámara y soltamos una carcajada.

-Terry, eres parte importante de mi vida, yo también deseo conocerte más y sí deseo ir como tu invitada al estreno y… yo también tengo algo importante que confesarte.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso que tienes que confesarme señorita pecas?

-No me llames señorita pecas- me lo dijo haciéndome esa mueca que me encanta-pues, que yo ya sabía que eres actor, Stear no se aguantó y me lo dijo, solo estaba esperando que me lo confesaras y tuvieras la confianza de hacerlo.

-Ah, ese cretino, ya verá cuando lo vea

-No, Terry, ya sabes cómo es Stear, no sabe mentir

-Solo porque tú me lo pides no lo haré, "hallaré cómo desquitarme", pensé en ese momento.-Entonces, ¿aceptas venir?

-¿Cuándo es la fecha del estreno?

-En 3 meses

-¡3 meses!, perfecto, entonces apresuraré las cosas, así aprovecho y buscaré departamento para mi estancia durante la especialidad.

-Entonces sí aceptas y aparte estarás aquí un buen tiempo…veo que soy irresistible

-¡Calla Terry!, a veces eres insoportable-Ahí va ese guiño que le acentúan más las pecas y que me encanta, por eso la hago enojar cada que puedo, me vuelve loco.-No lo hago solo por eso

-Ahh, ¿te me estás declarando acaso?

-¿Qué cosas dices Terry?, aparte ya tengo tiempo y desde antes que te conociera en ir a hacer mi especialidad en NY.

-Sí, sí, síguete excusando, yo sé que te mueres por conocerme

-Y tú a mí, ¿o me equivoco Terry?

-Tienes razón, me muero por conocerte y hacerte enfadar para ver en persona esa naricita arriscada llena de pecas, j aja ja

-A veces eres insoportable- y me aventó una almohada, virtualmente, desde su monitor.

-Ya fuera de bromas, te mandaré por correo los boletos y el boleto de avión, no acepto un no por respuesta, eres mi invitada y quiero que lo aceptes.

-Gracias Terry, eres una gran persona.

-Hablamos más tarde porque necesito seguir con los ensayos.

-Y yo necesito dormir, cuídate mucho Terry.

A qué hora, en qué momento me empecé a enamorar de ti Pecas, no lo sé, solamente sé que con el trato diario te volviste mi confidente y yo el tuyo, es tan fácil sentirse tan bien contigo, eres tan especial pecosa, no sé si empiezas a sentir lo mismo por mí, ambos pasamos por relaciones que no nos dejaron nada bien, tuviste la confianza de decirme lo que Neil te hizo, te usó solamente para que le ayudaras con la carrera y al final, te botó, pero claro, todo cae por su propio peso y aunque es médico no es destacado como tú, gracias Candy por confiar en mí como yo en ti. Ansío el día en que llegues, ese día te confesaré mi amor.

_3 meses después_

_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy_

_Me he decidido a levantar la voz_

_Me he despedido de mis fantasmas hoy_

_Y me he gustado tal y como soy_

Se llegó el día, hoy vendrá Candy, iré al aeropuerto, ¿me veré bien?, ¿le gustaré? Ah, qué dudas Terry, si eres un galán.

-Terry, soy Stear, ¿ya estás listo?

-¡Ya voy!, espera- fui rápido a abrirle la puerta, estaba tan nervioso que no me sentía tan seguro como siempre.-Listo, vámonos.

-Realmente traes prisa amigo, no te preocupes, ella quedará encantada contigo.

-Eso lo dices porque como tú ya la conoces y a Paty, pero ella y yo, solamente por la computadora y en pijamas j aja ja.

No me sentía en condiciones de manejar, así que le dejé a Stear la encomienda, estaba más nervioso incluso que aquella vez que tuve mi primera audición y todavía más que mi primer protagónico.

-Terry, Terry, despierta, ya casi llegamos, ¿qué te pasa?, has estado mudo todo el camino, ¿tan nervioso estás?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no, realmente estoy nervioso, no sé si le gustaré, si me halle suficiente para ella, es que ella es tan auténtica, tan… tan Candy.

-Uy amigo, verdaderamente que estás enamorado.

-Mira quien lo dice, como Paty ya es tu novia formal.

-Sí es mi novia, pero se lo pedí por Sky, cuando llegue lo haré de la manera adecuada, las dejaremos en el hotel y luego cada quien se va con su dama, ¿de acuerdo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Gracias Stear, me estás regalando uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, si no hubiera sido por tu insistencia jamás habría conocido a Candy y menos de esta forma tan inusual.

-¿Tan inusual? Créeme que como están los tiempos de hoy, es más común conocer a las personas de esa manera y luego haces match y ya, parece magia ¿no?

-Así es, parece magia. Vamos, que ya hemos llegado.

He recorrido cientos de veces el aeropuerto de NY, cuando me fui decepcionado porque mi madre no me correspondía, cuando regresé a probar suerte y conocí a Frank, él, el causante que perdonara a mi madre y que ahora, seamos como una familia y me hace olvidar por momentos los tragos amargos que viví con el Duque. Pero especialmente este día el camino se me hizo tan largo e interminable hasta que finalmente llegamos, el vuelo venía en tiempo, solo era cuestión de esperar.

-Mira Terry, ahí viene las chicas, ¡chicas!, ¡Paty!, ¡Candy!, acá estamos.

Solamente alcancé a girar y ahí estaba ella, mejor de lo que imaginaba, algo pequeña de estatura, pero esa luz, esa sonrisa, ese contoneo al caminar, el sonrojo en las mejillas que se le notaba a la distancia y sí no lo pude evitar, corrí hacia ella, fue un impulso que necesitaba mi alma, mi cuerpo y a quedar frente a ella, la abracé y la giré alrededor mío, la sentí tan cerca, tan mía, no quería despegarme de ella.

-Hola Pecas

-Hola Terry, es un gusto verte en persona, te imaginaba alto, pero no tan alto.

-Pues yo te pensaba más alta, ehh y esa naricita es más respingada en persona.

-¡Terry!

-ja j aja , cuando te enojas se te notan más las pecas, j aja ja

-Este, chicos, también estamos nosotros aquí.

Nos giramos y estábamos todos sonrojados, no lo pudimos evitar, así que nos reímos tan fuerte que todo mundo nos volteó a ver, entonces, la tomé de la mano y dije

-Stear, vamos a dejarlas al hotel para que descansen, después la señorita pecas y yo iremos a cenar.

-¿No cenaremos juntos?

-Este, no, -susurrándole al oído le dije- Stear se le va a declarar formalmente a Paty y nosotros podemos ser inoportunos.

-Ahhh, ya entendí- me dijo, entonces ella me secundó- Sí Terry, te espero para la cena, ahorita creo que voy a dormir porque el cambio de horario me tiene descontrolada.

Nos dirigimos al carro de Stear, enseguida nos fuimos al hotel, desde que ella llegó la tomé de la mano y no la solté, ella tampoco me soltó, ahí comprobé que el sentimiento era mutuo, ya no tenía dudas, podía decirle cuánto me importa y que quiero que forme parte de mi vida, de mis éxitos, fracasos e ilusiones y yo los de ella.

Concretamos una cita en la noche, la llevaré a un restaurante alejado el bullicio de la ciudad, donde tengamos algo de intimidad, donde no nos interrumpan, hay tanto que charlar que no sé si nos alcance el tiempo.

Se llegó la noche, pasé por Candy, estaba tan linda, vestida solamente con unos jeans y una blusa roja la cual resaltaba su piel blanca y sus rizos dorados.

-Hola Candy, qué gusto volverte a ver pequeña.

-Sí, soy más pequeña que tú pero no me impide nada ehh.

-Claro que no, nos vemos muy bien juntos- al decirle eso vi como su cara se sonrojó y eso me gustó, la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi auto- vamos a cenar, tenemos mucho que charlar.

Nos dirigimos a Manhattan, aun cafecito muy sencillo pero ahí tengo buenos amigos.

-Hola Terry, bienvenido

-Hola Zac, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?

-Va muy bien amigo, gracias por venir a visitarnos, bienvenida señorita. Pasen por aquí, les tengo una mesa apartada. Les entrego la carta, ahorita regreso para ver qué les apetece.

-Terry, este lugar es hermoso, la verdad estaba asustada

-Ah sí, ¿por qué?

-Pensé que por ser un actor famoso me llevarías a un restaurante muy elegante y snob y la verdad, pues…

-Shhh pequeña, yo no soy así, puedo aparentarlo, claro, este acento inglés y esta percha pues no es muy común la verdad

-¡Terry!

-Y preferí enseñarte al verdadero Terry, este, sencillo, que no le gustan las multitudes ni las adulaciones, ¿no te gusta?

-Al contrario, me encanta, este lugar es hermoso y la persona que me invitó tiene un alma noble, lo puedo percibir, una amiga me dijo alguna vez en el San Pablo que las almas puras se reconocen entre ellas.

-Y esa amiga tiene mucha razón- la tomé de la mano y le di un beso, sentí correr electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y pude sentir su calidez.

-Terry, no sé qué decir…

-Solo di que sientes lo mismo que yo, que cuando te vi no pude apartar mi mirada de ti, estás en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños y lo que dure, no quiero que este sentimiento se vaya. Candy, me gustas.- Vi como sus ojos se abrieron enormes, agachó la cabeza y después de un breve momento, ella tomó la iniciativa y me besó, fue un beso casto, puro como ella pero cargado de calidez, de emoción y mucho sentimiento.

-Terry, yo

-Shhh pecosa, que no te reclamo nada, solo bésame- me senté en un lado de ella y la abracé como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca y entonces le di un beso largo, profundo, se nos iba la respiración y con cada suspiro nuestras almas se unían más y más.

-Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Terry, claro que sí mi amor, me empecé a enamorar de ti cuando conocí tu sencillez, al principio pensé que los rumores que había en el colegio eran ciertos, pero al conocerte aunque fuera así a la distancia me hizo enamorarme de tu alma, de tu esencia, de todo tú, esto, mi amado Terry, es la cereza del pastel.

-Oh, mi dulce pecosa, te amo tanto.

Esa noche fue genial, charlamos tanto, comimos porque después de que aceptó mi propuesta nos dio mucha hambre, ahí pude comprobar su apetito y me encantó, me enfadan las chicas que se hacen de la boca chiquita y no comen solo por las apariencias o por el qué dirán, comprobé que somos el uno para el otro, gracias Stear por hacerme coincidir con ella.

Dos semanas después

-Stear, ¿ya llegaron?, no quiero que lleguen tarde ya están sus asientos separados, por favor no lleguen tarde-

-Terry, ya vamos, es el tercer mensaje de voz que me dejas, ya casi estamos por llegar, tú concéntrate porque es tu noche.

Antes de salir al escenario me asomé por el telón y ahí estaba ella, tan linda, no, linda, hermosa con su vestido verde como las esmeraldas de sus ojos, su cabello medio recogido de tal manera que se veía seductora, fue del modo que me calmé y entonces me dirigí a mi puesto, lo tenía todo. Esta será mi noche.

FIN

***Este song fic fue parte de un reto en el grupo Autoras Candy y Terry, espero les guste. Gracias por leerme.


End file.
